gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JamesHessenstein
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:RETURN OF THE TRUE KING/@comment-75.90.11.37-20110414205323/@comment-James Of England-20110414205643 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Katbluedog (Talk) 20:57, April 14, 2011 Your Not King Your not the king of England, I am. You lost your title. Plus, there is no James around this time period. The name is George, and if you read my biography here, you will see I was named George IN GAME, then I made John. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I Am I actually am. If you were banned or whatever, suck it up. Things change. No one will believe you. Everyone in POTCO calls me the king. Important people anyway: Pearson Wright, Samuel Redbeard, Captain Leon, Grace Goldtimbers (duchess of anemois), and about 90% of the guilds in game call me king! Suck it up, your king no longer! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: King Hello James I am Lord Usman the Chief Lord of the EITC Armed forces, I have been seeing your comments on many pages claiming that you are the King. I must object to this my reasons for this are stated below: *John Breasly uses the name George which is used in the Georgian period on which four King Georges were on the throne of England. *John has made many pages and taken his time to fight and make his reign true. *He speaks for the people and always puts them before himself. *He is also ranked NO.3 on this wiki while you are 183 (although this does not mean anything). *He seems to also have a lot of support. Having this message directly given by me should tell you that you must stop these alligations for your reign. Regards 'Lord Usman '' ' Chief Lord of Armed Forces Ahem Though I am not an Admin, please stop your behavior. People might see you as a Troll, and the Admins might block you if all you do is go around going, "Oh, I'm King of England, I'm gonna destroy you with my 'army'. Fear me if you want to live", instead of actually helping the wiki.--''Shade'' 19:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) "King James" Which James are you exactly? the First, the Second, the Third? Where do you currently reside? What faith are you (not in real but in game) this should prove if your king or not Reply Go ask John. If he says yes, you can... and you really aren't. I don't care about the title, but you're REALLY starting to annoy me. Stop.--''Shade'' 20:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) James, please stop pretending to be King. We both know that it will start the fight with John again.--''Shade'' 20:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) No, YOU need to stop trying to provoke John. Until the trolling and provoking ends, I will tell you to fix it and to stop.--''Shade'' 20:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trolling, YOU are. Stop blaming people for your problems. Besides, John told you to stop many times, and you kept it up.--''Shade'' 21:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Just a question... are you that Xilef guy? Dude Dude you're no king get off of the wiki. User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 15:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stop This is your last warning from the East India Trading Company, you will stop making yourself the fake King Of England. For a first you do not live in England but I do, not living there does not make you entitled to rule another location on the globe. This is to be stoped before Military action is taken Take this into Thought. Regards 'Lord Usman '' ' 15:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Behavior Enough with the trolling. Cooperate with the experienced users, take their advice, and stop throwing tantrums when they don't agree with you. You know you're annoying everyone, I have a feeling you're doing this on purpose in hopes of getting them in trouble.--''Shade'' 16:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You don't get it, do you? You're annoying John and Samuel, and using what they use without their permission. And then when they told you to stop, you refused to cooperate, and continued going around using their titles because you knew they were annoyed. Stop.--''Shade'' 16:15, April 19, 2011 (UTC) According to your page, we're jumping to conclusions. We are not; YOU are provoking John and Samuel.--''Shade'' 16:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I have received multiple complaints from multiple users. I am informing you that if this continues I will ban you for a week. Thank you and have a nice day. Over My Dead Body Over my dead body. You can't just come to the game and assume the title is yours. FYI James was king in the EARLY 1600s. I have a good story, and an actual background. Face it, you lost before you started. I'm stronger than you could hope to be. Give up, and I'll relinquish your death warrant. Just Give up u already lost ur to late to actually say ur king so just give up Mega Sega Vega 03:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? Your giving up? Why the change in attitude? It's welcome of course. Just... I didn't expect you to give up so easily. I promise you will NOT be hanged. Your family may live peacefully. If you wish, you may stay in England. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 13:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Surrender If you go Back on your word and ever oppose King John Breasly I will spare no time to kill you myself. Understood? ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 17:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:James You're too late. The Admins did their investigation, and you're guilty. Oh, BTW, don't start with me again. You know what happened the last time you tried to do this to everyone.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 17:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Meeting I am on right now in the Governors Mansion on Port Royal. On the Server Legassa. Can you meet me now? User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 17:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Leave. I don't care if I get banned so leave. I do't care if you got banned suck it up you idiot go away, got it you got banned as you claim nobody cares about your little sorrow stories you probably were never banned anyway you just say you are the king get off of this wiki or get off of the game. 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat ''' 17:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Sorry James I apologize. Replies I am not mad, do not expect me to be. I don't want you to fight your own son, because I wouldn't forgive myself if it were you who harmed him on my orders. The boy is young and niave, his anger will wear off. Also, we have a few uniforms, but if you would wish to help Matthew Blastshot, and a few others, in creating standard uniforms, by all means, do. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 18:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Uniforms I need Line Infantry Uniforms Marine Uniforms Sailor Uniforms Officer Class Uniforms and Guard Uniforms ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Very Well Start on them right away ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry.... Okay sorry I apologize and as aan act of good will do you want me to make you a real signature? If so just tell me the color, font and what you want it to say! 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 16:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'm working on it now Okay, I'm working on it now give me 10-20 minutes 'Sincerely, ' ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 16:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay finished How do you like it? So normally this is how it would go: (YOUR MESSAGE HERE BLAH BLAH BLAH......) 'Sincerely, ' 'King James ''' How do you like it? Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 17:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay go to Your Preferences then scroll down about half way check the box that says Custom Signature then type in this code above the box: User:James Of England/sig that code must be typed inside these things Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 17:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh and remember rofl thanks and remember DON'T right sincerely the Signature will do that for you xD Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 17:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm We'd need to work out a space for you.... tell you what... Why don't we say your my son, and your the heir to my throne? Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 17:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC)